No es lo que hay delante, es lo que hay detrás
by Wiwiiii
Summary: Luna Lovegood enseña a Hermione Granger que "lo esencial es invisible a los ojos". Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books.


Todo el universo de Harry Potter es de J. K. Rowling.

"Este fic participa del Reto Especial de Aniversario: Celebrando el primer año del Foro First Generaction: The story before the books".

Estaban en mitad de la guerra mágica, en medio de un caos de hechizos, de escombros y de gritos. Y ahí estaba Hermione Granger en el centro de la gran escalinata de mármol viendo como unos cabellos dorados se mecían al compás de sus pasos. Luna Lovegood subía las escaleras de dos en dos, seguida de Harry. La castaña la observó hasta que Ron tiró de su hombro, llamando su atención.

Mientras que los dos Gryffindors se dirigían hacia el baño de Myrtlle la llorona, Hermione no pudo evitar pensar desde cuando Lunática paso a ser simplemente Luna. Y es que la chica se había ganado su corazón a pulso. Notaba el agarre de Ron en su brazo y su gimoteo de niño pequeño por las arañas que desfilaban por el suelo. Se dejaba guiar por el chico que la empujaba ligeramente para cambiar de sentido.

Se recreó en las facciones de Luna, tan finas, con sus ojos saltones y de un azul eléctrico, con sus labios rosados y su piel suave. La primera vez que se fijó en sus ojos fue en la noche del Ministerio de Magia cuando fueron a por la profecía. En medio de las miles de estanterías y de la obscuridad que se cernía en aquel lugar las orbes de color índigo de la muchacha resplandecieron como un faro en la tormenta cada vez que una de las bolas de cristal estallaban en humo. Después Hermione fue gravemente herida y no recordaba nada más.

Sus pensamientos saltaron entonces cuando en sexto curso asaltaron el castillo los mortífagos y Snape mató a Dumbledore. Todos los alumnos levantaron sus varitas para deshacer la marca tenebrosa y Luna enfrente suyo miraba al cielo intentando retener las lágrimas. Su habitual halo de positivismo y sus sonrisa no se hallaban ese día con ella. Y a pesar de la tristeza que reflejaba su cara, había algo hermoso en aquella imagen.

Ron intentaba hablar en pársel para abrir la Cámara de los Secretos mientras que la castaña seguía perdida en su mundo. Estaba recordando la amabilidad de Luna con la señora Weasley, que le pedía que hiciera mil cosas para tener lista la Madriguera para la boda de Fleur y Bill. Ella con infinita paciencia obedecía. En la celebración después de la ceremonia, Luna bailaba con su vestido amarillo, que le hacía ver un poco infantil. Movía los brazos alrededor de su cabeza como si estuviera atrapando moscas, o según la Rawenclaw algún animalillo inexistente. Esa evocación hizo reír a Hermione ante la atónita mirada de Ron.

-Mujeres...¿Hermione podrías ayudarme con esto? Harry habla en sueños en pársel y no consigo pronunciarlo...

-Ron, yo nunca he dormido con Harry.- sentenció la chica molesta al ver el alivio en el pelirrojo.- Y no se el idioma de las serpientes.

Se giró dándole la espalda a Ron y la imagen de Luna la envolvió otra vez. El latido de su corazón se hizo más fuerte a la reminiscencia de la habitación de Luna. Su cara junto a la de Ginny, Harry, Neville y Ron estaba dibujada en el techo encima de su cama. Finas cadenas engarzaban las cinco imágenes, con miles de veces escrito la palabra "amigos". El cariño que le tenía a la menor se hizo presente en forma de gotitas que descendían sus mejillas.

Esa noche era la culminación de tantos días de incertidumbre y de dolor. Todo podía acabar en un instante, tal y como todo empezó. El bien contra el mal, el amor contra el odio. Y Hermione se dirigía serena hacia el esqueleto del Basilisco, solo una cosa conseguía alterarla: su Luna. No era de ella, pero cuanto anhelo había en el alma de sus ojos. Se arrodilló despacio como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo. Con más fuerza de la necesaria clavó el colmillo blanco en la Copa de Hufflepuff, de la que empezó a salir agua creando la cara de Lord Voldemort. Una gran ola se arremetía en contra de los dos, pero la castaña soltó el agarre de la mano de Ron, que intentaba sacarla de ahí y se enfrentó a ella con la cabeza alta. Rememorando el beso que le robó a Luna en la casa de Bill y Fleur después de escapar de la mansión Malfoy, un día antes de partir de nuevo.

En cualquier otro momento Hermione se hubiese sentido una persona de lo más rastrera, pero después de sentir tantos crucios en su cuerpo despertó del sueño en el que se encontraba. No fue hasta que Bellatrix le escribió en su brazo la palabra de sangre sucia y casi le corta el cuello, que no se dio cuenta de que podían ser asesinados en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Así que cuando la fría noche llegó y la rubia platino descansaba en su cama con un gesto de tranquilidad absoluta, se agachó lo justo para posar su labios en los de la otra chica. No durmió en las pocas horas que quedaban antes de marchar, se quedó observando a la pequeña Rawenclaw. Se acordó de Ginny que seguramente le hubiese dicho "Quita esa cara de tonta enamorada", como tantas veces le había dicho ella a la pelirroja. Sonrío contra la almohada, ese resquicio de felicidad era la tregua que necesitaba para recuperar fuerzas.

Cuando dejaron atrás el refugio de la antigua alumna fantasma, la noche se aceleró a cámara rápida. Años después Hermione recordaría el resto de la batalla en pequeños flashes que atacaban su mente a cualquier hora del día. La voz de Voldemort retumbando dentro de su cabeza, el calor abrasador en la sala de los Menesteres, a Greyback encima de Lavender, las lágrimas plateadas de Snape justo antes de morir, el abrazo de despedida a Harry, el grito de Ginny al ver el cadáver de éste y las cenizas del señor Tenebroso al amanecer.

Y otra vez estaba Hermione en medio de esa calma después de la tormenta, buscando con sus ojos miel, ese cabello dorado. Corría ansiosa de un lado a otro, aunque sus piernas se quejasen a cada paso, aunque los supervivientes la mirasen de un modo extraño, aunque Ron y Harry la llamasen, aunque Ginny la intentase parar. Se zafó de su amiga y entró en el Gran salón comedor. Al menos cincuenta personas había tendidas en el suelo, descansando sin vida. De reojo vio un reflejo esplendoroso y su corazón se paró una milésima de segundo al pensar que era ella. Sus amigos sorprendidos por su actitud se acercaron hasta ella, intentando tranquilizarla. Eso le oprimió más el pecho. Rehízo sus pasos y se sentó en la entrada al castillo. Algunas partes del inmenso colegio estaban destruidas y Luna quizás estaría debajo de miles de escombros, ese pensamiento penetró dolorosamente en su cabeza.

La tristeza invadió sus ojos nuevamente y pequeños espasmos sacudían todo su cuerpo. La respiración entrecortada por sollozos era silenciosa hasta que unos finos brazos rodearon su cintura y unas piernas níveas hicieron lo mismo con la suyas. Se tensó por la cercanía de la chica y el alivió que sintió la hizo marear.

-_Las cosas que perdemos siempre acaban viniendo a nosotros aunque no siempre de la manera que esperamos.- _dijo Luna al oído de Hermione, a lo que ésta sonrío como no lo hacía desde mucho tiempo.

La menor giró con suavidad la cara de la Gryffindor y la besó,con cierta necesidad, con cierto hambre de demostrarle todo su amor. Su Luna, su guía, estaba viva y junto a ella. Esa era la chica que demostró a Hermione Granger que no hay que juzgar a las personas porque les gusten los blibbers maravillosos o si llevan unas gafas para encontrarlos, que lo realmente importante son esos pequeños gestos en los que se demuestra la verdadera amistad y el verdadero amor. Así enamoró Luna Lovegood a Hermione Granger. La extraña pareja, la pura lógica y la arrolladora fantasía. Pero a pesar de sus diferencias, era la exactitud de los puros sentimientos de ambas chicas los que las hacían merecedoras de la una a la otra.


End file.
